


Between the Lips

by cairistiona13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fetish, Genderbending, Genderswap, Genital Piercing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona13/pseuds/cairistiona13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungmi has a thing for body piercings. Chansun has one in an excellent and very socially inappropriate place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Kyungsoo is Kyungmi and Chanyeol is Chansun.
> 
> Inspired by the Awkwafina song and that one fic by g_odalisque (you know the one).

“—my vag!” is the first thing Kyungmi hears when she walks into the studio. It’s just big enough for the two of them, and has a recording chamber just to the side. _2qt_ , their duo’s name, is on a sign tacked up inside the door; reminding them constantly of what they’re doing. They’re supposed to be recording a full-length debut album, but they haven’t written more than three songs so far.

Kyungmi hopes Chansun hasn’t written a song about her vagina.

“Um,” Kyungmi says, as she’s taking her coat off and hanging it up. “Chansun, are you rapping about your _vagina_?”

“Yes!” Chansun says, her limbs flailing around as she speaks. “I mean, no, not exactly but…yes!”

“I’m torn between asking why and hoping that’s not for us,” Kyungmi says, frowning, as she sweeps her long black hair back from where it’s fallen over her left shoulder.

“Don’t be silly, Mimi,” Chansun says. She always refers to Kyungmi by her stage name; she thinks it’s cute. Chansun’s own stage name is Sunny. It suits her and her vibrant personality. Kyungmi refuses to call her it offstage. “It’s not for us. I know you’d never sing about your vagina.”

Kyungmi makes a face.

“See, I knew it,” Chansun says. “And anyway, my vagina is amazing.”

Kyungmi makes a different face. “Why?” she asks, with a sigh, regretting the words the moment they leave her mouth. She knows it’s only going to make it worse. Chansun loves having any opportunity to speak.

Chansun beams. “Glad you asked!” she says. “Well, it’s beautiful. It’s the epitome of a beautiful vagina, if I do say so myself.”

Kyungmi rolls her eyes. “I’m sure it is,” she says.

“You sound like you don’t believe me,” Chansun says.

Kyungmi is used to Chansun’s eccentricities after working with her for so long, but this is new; this strange hurt in her voice, like Kyungmi’s lack of interest in her womanly parts genuinely offends her. “It’s not that,” Kyungmi tries. “I just don’t usually make a point at looking at other women’s vaginas.”

Chansun looks at her with wide eyes. “Don’t you watch porn?” she asks.

“Not really?” Kyungmi says. “And when I do that’s not usually what I’m thinking about.” It’s not necessarily that Kyungmi’s straight. She’s seen some beautiful women in her time. She’s sure their vaginas are beautiful too, she just watches their faces instead. Kyungmi thinks you can learn a lot about a woman from her expression as she orgasms.

“But…they’re beautiful,” Chansun says, frowning. “They’re all uniquely beautiful in their own way.”

“So are penises,” Kyungmi says, with a sigh, because she still can’t quite believe that she’s having this conversation—with her bandmate and somewhat-best-friend at that (though she’d never admit it). “I know of people who would call certain penises _cute_.”

Chansun wrinkles her nose up in disgust. “Ew,” she says, “that’s gross.”

“Well,” Kyungmi says, “I think some people would call vaginas gross, too.”

“That’s because they haven’t seen—” Chansun begins and then stops. She stands up and begins wrestling with the zip of her skirt.

Kyungmi wishes she had just turned around and left when she’d had the chance. “It’s okay,” she tries, because this isn’t what she’d expected. If it were anyone else it could be considered sexual harassment, but she knows Chansun doesn’t mean anything by it—by this. She just wants to prove her point.

Chansun gives up on the zip and flips her skirt up, revealing a pair of pink floral knickers—pretty knickers for a pretty vagina, Kyungmi presumes, and then realises she’s doing it too.

“Really,” Chansun says, as she works her knickers down her thighs. Kyungmi can’t tear her eyes away from the movement, knowing what’s happening but not able to understand the gravity of the situation. “People should believe me.”

Kyungmi gives in. There’s like a conscious switch in her brain that just says _why not_ , because Chansun is freely showing herself to Kyungmi, and maybe there’s a tiny part of Kyungmi that wants to know. It’s not like she’s walked in on Chansun showering. This is Chansun consciously showing her vagina to Kyungmi.

It is attractive, Kyungmi supposes, if you like that sort of thing. Chansun shaves, unlike Kyungmi, who just trims herself because she can’t be doing with razorblades so close to anywhere sensitive. Because of this, it means that Kyungmi can see the pale pink colour and the fatness of her lips; not as thick as Kyungmi’s own, not thick enough to be obscuring of what they protect. Between the lips, at the top, is a—

“Is that a piercing?” Kyungmi finds herself asking before she can really stop herself.

“Yes!” Chansun says, and she gently opens the top of her vagina lips so Kyungmi can see it. It’s a jewelled stud through the hood of her clit—pink and blue gemstones adding a bit of sparkle.

Kyungmi squeezes her eyes shut but all she can see is the piercing.

Kyungmi has a secret that very few people know, and that’s that she has a piercing fetish. Her very first crush was on a boy in school who’d had multiple ear piercings, and she’d masturbate at night to the thought of tonguing them as he fucked her. One of the best orgasms she’s ever had was with a guy with a penis piercing; it rubbed up against her inner walls rather pleasantly. The very best was from someone with a tongue piercing—she doesn’t remember who it was any more, just their tongue stud pressed against her clit.

Chansun’s pretty clitoral piercing isn’t something she’d expected to like, but she does. She wants to suck on it, wants to feel it rub against her own clit. She wants to see Chansun’s face as she rolls the piercing between her fingers.

But for Chansun this isn’t an invitation to _do_ , only to _look_. “Yes,” Kyungmi says, almost emotionlessly. “Very beautiful. I’m sorry.”

“You barely looked,” Chansun whines.

Kyungmi sighs and opens her eyes. “Okay,” she says. “Tell me this—did it hurt?”

“No,” Chansun says, and she rolls her clit gently in her fingers, showing the stud better. Kyungmi should probably look away again but she can’t. Her fingers clench.

She doesn’t know how Chansun notices, but she does.

“Do you want to touch?” Chansun says. “Are you thinking about getting one? I never pegged you for a piercings girl—you don’t even have your ears pierced.”

Kyungmi shrugs. “N-no, it’s okay,” she says, like a broken record. It’s not okay to want to touch your friend’s clitoris. It’s really not okay.

“If you want to see what it’s like, I have no arguments,” Chansun says.

Kyungmi tries to come up with an excuse why she shouldn’t touch, but it comes out mixed up. Fake. Chansun grins. Kyungmi would say she’d smirked, except Chansun doesn’t understand the concept of smirking. She isn’t a smug person in that way. With Chansun, what you see is what you get.

“Just—” Chansun kicks her knickers off her ankles and walks across to Kyungmi. “Just touch it.” She doesn’t take Kyungmi’s hand or do anything except stand there, with crossed arms, looking expectant, but it’s enough.

Kyungmi’s fingers are between Chansun’s legs and on the jewellery within seconds. It’s a curious feeling, the metal; not too warm, not too cold. The surrounding skin is well-healed without showing any scar tissue. Kyungmi gently rolls the clit hood and piercing around in a circle, just watching how the piercing moves.

She rolls it a second time. Chansun takes a deep breath, her body trembling. Kyungmi looks up at her, curious for a second until she realises that her fingers are slipping a bit on the metal.

This wasn’t the plan. She wasn’t supposed to touch Chansun and Chansun wasn’t supposed to get wet because of it. But that’s what’s happened. Her “examination”, if you could call it that, of Chansun’s body jewellery has aroused her best friend.

What is the socially acceptable thing to do in this situation? Kyungmi thinks it’s probably to stop touching Chansun and let her calm down, but Kyungmi doesn’t _want_ to stop touching Chansun. Anyway, this situation stopped being socially acceptable the moment Chansun suggested showing Kyungmi her vagina.

So Kyungmi rolls the piercing another time. Chansun clamps onto her shoulders, her legs spreading wider, a breathed, “ _Please_ ,” showing her consent to this bizarre situation. Her skirt drops down over Kyungmi’s wrist.

It’s a bit harder to do this when she can’t see what she’s doing, but Kyungmi isn’t one to be deterred. She uses her thumb to tease, and strokes her fingers up the inside of the lips.

“More,” Chansun puffs out. “More.”

She’s so unsteady that Kyungmi backs her up until she falls into her chair, legs spread wide and skirt ruched up around her waist. Kyungmi kneels down and then, easily, slides two fingers through the wetness and into Chansun’s body. Chansun moans and bucks her hips.

“Yes,” Chansun moans, head tilted back to lean against the back of the chair. “Fuck yes.”

Kyungmi decides that if she’s going to do this, she may as well go the whole hog and see what the jewellery is like against her tongue—if it’s colder or warmer than against her fingers.

It tastes metallic and wet and Kyungmi releases it with a wet pop that sounds obscene even with all the squelching from her thrusting fingers.

“Fuck,” Chansun hisses.

Kyungmi leans back in to tongue at the piercing and Chansun’s clit, fingers constantly thrusting until Chansun clenches her hands on the side of the chair and lifts her hips slowly, moaning, as she comes.

Kyungmi isn’t so cruel that she’ll continue sucking through the sensitivity of an orgasm, so she lets Chansun’s clit go almost regretfully and pulls her fingers out.

Yes, she does quite like Chansun’s vagina. Chansun was right.

“Oh my God,” Chansun says, when she’s calmed down from her high. “You’re amazing at that.”

“Thank you,” Kyungmi says, feeling awkward. How does one respond after one has just got their friend off? How does one respond when they _enjoyed_ it?

“I never knew you had a thing for piercings,” Chansun continues.

“Well, it never came up,” Kyungmi says.

“So, if I get another piercing here,” Chansun says conversationally, pointing down to her vagina opening, “will you fuck me with your tongue?”

Kyungmi doesn’t know quite how to respond to that.

(Probably yes.)


End file.
